Silent Hill: Forgotten Memories
by martin the mad aurthor
Summary: At the latest crime scene Detective Coalman spots a suspicious character leave a brochure for the “Silent Hill Hope House“. Before the hooded figure can answer any questions the figure takes off in a white van wanted in connection to the murder.


Silent Hill: Forgotten Past

Chapter 1

The long roads are drowned out by the dark night, snow falls slowly from the sky like frozen tears of the heavens. The silence is broken by the sound of a lone car driving along the empty roads, lightly covered in snow. The mans face covered by the hood of his jacket, drives along without a care in the world. The quiet sound of the car engine is drowned out by the roaring sound of a speeding car quickly catching up on this deserted road.

The car behind as black as the night itself speeds along the roads, the driver giving little care to his own safety as the snow hastens to cover the roads completely under it's white mass. The hooded figure slowly starts to speed up as the headlights of the car behind slowly start to fill the rear view mirror. He gives himself a slight smile as his car reaches 100 mph on these dark roads.

The man in the black sedan has finally caught up and has no intention of slowing down now, his car racing at the rear of the white van in front attempting to run it off the road. However at these speeds on snow covered roads the cars slide dangerously around corners as both men try to maintain control of their vehicles.

The silence of a December night pierced by the sound of two roaring engines doesn't take kindly to this disturbance as the snow starts to shake lose and slowly rolls down the side of the hills. The silent slow then turns into a low rumbling, getting louder and louder as more snow is broken apart and slides down the hill to the impending road.

Both men lost in their game of cat and mouse fail to notice the snow bearing down of the road ahead of them, both to focused on each other to care about the world around them. The roar of the snow speeding to reclaim the road, finally alerts both men to it's presence. Speeding up even faster the man in the white van pulls ahead far enough to clear the road before the snow can take it back.

The screeching of the breaks from the black sedan drown out all other noise as the driver turns the wheel in hopes to avoid the oncoming danger. The sheer strength of the snow ready to send him to his doom shakes the ground as it reaches the road. The sound of the snow hitting the road in full force echoes around the around the deserted forests of New England.

The man looks up to see his path blocked and the white van vanish before his eyes. His car sliding to a halt against the large wall of snow blocking it's path. The man opens his door and steps out into the night. Pulling out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket, the man rest himself up against his car. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and brings a tape recorder to his lips.

"_December 18__th__ 1999, Detective Michael Coalman, The time is 8:18pm and I am roughly 36 miles from Toluca Lake, The suspect wanted in connection to "The Boogieman" case has escaped my pursuit heading north to Toluca Lake. My guess he is either heading to Brahms or Silent Hill, the road has been cut off by an avalanche hindering my pursuit. I saw a road heading east not to long ago, if am lucky I should be able to followed it up along the east coast of Toluca Lake."_

Michael Coalman goes back to smoking his cigarette before finally re-entering his car and turning back round to look for the road he saw. A few miles down the road he finds it and turns in to a smaller narrower road, he can't help but notice the sign for Shepherds Glen, nearly the same distant as Toluca Lake.

Michael thinks to himself that the town must be located exactly on the east coast of the lake. Though he doesn't recall seeing it on the map, "It's either a hick town, or a getaway for rich couples with too much money" he says to himself as he continues on into the darkness. The snow once again dying down as everything goes calm once again.


End file.
